


Covering the Path

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: Edea could always change into a different clean one once they were inside and put off cleaning the dirty one until the next morning, but she was cranky and in no mood to get any dirtier than was necessary, so when they came up to a puddle that literally blocked the entire road, she caused a bit of a scene.





	Covering the Path

They had been traveling all day, and Edea was ready to curl up safe and warm at an inn. Unfortunately, they were nowhere near an inn and the sky decided it was a brilliant idea to rain. It was a cold and dreary rain making the ground turn to gross mud and several sizable mud puddles were beginning to form. Now, Edea knew they had all the Astereks. She could always change into a different clean one once they were inside and put off cleaning the dirty one until the next morning, but she was cranky and in no mood to get any dirtier than was necessary, so when they came up to a puddle that literally blocked the entire road, she caused a bit of a scene.

“A puddle? Why does there have to be a puddle? I’m not walking through that.”

Tiz put up his hands cautiously. “We can’t get inside if we don’t cross it.” 

Agnes tipped her head. “Come now, Edea, the sooner we crossed the sooner you change and get dry.”

They were right. A town was just passed that puddle and an inn was surely there. If not, they could at least get inside a tavern or something. Still she wasn’t in the mood to be logical.

Surprisingly, Ringabel understood she was not about to budge. “Here, my lady. I shall cover the path for you.”

His jacket wouldn’t help up with a puddle that size, but the thought was endearing, and she gave him a smile and a nod. However, instead of placing his jacket down, Ringabel laid himself down in the puddle, forming a human bridge. Edea stared for longer than necessary. What in heaven’s name was he doing? She suddenly felt extremely immature for driving him to do that. 

“Ringabel! Get up right now!”

“No, my lady. Walk across me.”

She stared at Agnes and Tiz, but they looked just as confused as she was. Ringabel didn’t look like he was about to get up anytime soon, so she hesitantly took a step onto his back. 

“Ah!” 

On impulse she stepped off of him. Was that a cry of pain or pleasure? Or both? She would never understand this guy. 

“Edea,” he said in strange beconing voice.

Okay, so she was about to literally walk over a person. A guy. A guy who was undoubtedly attracted to her and into who knows what. This was not something she wouldl be mentioning to her father anytime soon.

When they were all across, she leant to help Ringabel up. He was a complete mess, mud caking his clothes and face, but a huge grin was plastered over his face. “I look forward to you walking on me again,” he said with a wink.

Despite her crankiness and usual distaste for his antics, she felt a blush rising to her cheeks. She had no desire to push him down in mud again, but maybe a small part of her did want to try walking on him again. 


End file.
